Comment vivre sans toi ?
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: C'est triste ... mais venez lire quand même ... c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là. Reiwew ? UUIIIII ! ! lol ! Aller bonne lecture ! !


_Comment vivre sans toi ?_

_Comment vivre sans toi, c'est cette question que je me pose sans cesse. Tu es parti, sans même nous dire aurevoir. Nous n'avons jamais rien sur de ta maladie. Et c'est au mauvais moment que nous l'avons appris._

_Cet après midi là, ce 22 Décembre, une journée restée éternellement gravé dans ma mémoire. J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier combien tu m'était cher … toi mon amie d'enfance. Oh, bien sur on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup, mais tu n'en était pas moins une amis pour moi._

Quand on est venu me l'annoncer, je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai retenu mes larmes … je les ai toujours retenus … jamais elles n'ont coulés. En y pensant, j'ai pleuré une seule fois. Le soir de ta mort. Quand chez moi, plus aucun n'était audible, j'ai craqué. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Tu me manques. Terriblement. Je voudrais que tu soit encore avec moi pour que je puisse te dire que tu plus qu'une simple amie pour moi … tu était toujours là pour moi malgré notre mal-entente. Tu faisait parti de mes meilleurs amis.

Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé. Sauf à une amie que je me suis faite cette année à l'académie. Elle te connaissait. Et elle est dans le même état que moi.

On va finir par m'appeler cœur de pierre. Car on m'a souvent reprocher de n'avoir rien dit pour ta mort. Mais les autres ne me connaissent pas. Je déteste montrer mes sentiments depuis ce jour. Avant, j'était joyeuse, et je disais quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant, j'en ai rien a foutre de ce que pense les gens. Je ne pleurerai jamais devant mes amis en leur disant que tu me manques.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on te confie cette mission. Une mission banale, une reconnaissance de terrain, et ta maladie que l'on ne connaissait pas. Tu as fait un malaise. Personne n'était là. Tsunade t'a finalement retrouvé. Elle t'a conduit à l'hôpital. Ce moment, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Tsunade : Sakura … je suis désolé …

Sakura : Non … c'est impossible … pas elle … si je retrouve celui qui lui as fait ça je …

Tsunade : Ce n'est personne …

Sakura : Pardon ?

Tsunade : Leucémie.

Sakura ( dans un souffle ) : Oh mon dieu …

Tsunade : Elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Et pendant le mission, elle as eu un malaise. Elle s'était bien gardé de nous le dire. On aurait pu l'aider …

Sakura : Oui … n aurait pu … mais vous la connaissez pourtant. Fier comme elle est, jamais elle n'aurait demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Tsunade partit juste après. Et moi, je restait seul avec mes souvenirs. Et je me suis mis à pleurer. En silence. Sans bruits. Seule.

Il y a quelque jours, j'ai failli faire une grosse bêtise. Et puis j'ai repensé à cette autre amie, et à toutes les autres. Celle-ci m'avait dit ceci : « Hana, je te jure que si tu te fout en l'air, je ne le supporterait pas. Je l'ai déjà perdu, je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime ».

Et ce jour là, j'ai craqué … on a craqué ensemble. Une fois de plus, j'ai retenu mes larmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant les autres … je ne peux pas.

Et ce jour là, ça m'a fait mal. Mal. Extrêmement mal. J'avais réussi à t'oublier. Ma peine t'avait condamné. Mon corps à chassé ton souvenir pour ne pas que je souffre encore et encore.

Et ce jour là, ton souvenir est revenu. Une bombe. On aurait dit qu'une bombe venait de ravager mon monde. Tout s'était écroulé. Comme de jour là. Comme ce 22 Décembre.

Deux jours plus tard, je suis tombée sur une chanson à la radio. Et la j'ai vraiment pleuré. Toute ma peine. Toute cette douleur. Evacué d'un coup.

« I hate the word today

You're so good to me

I know but I can change

Try to tell you but you

Looking me like maybe

I am you're angel undernearth

Innocent and sweet.

Yesterday I cry

Must have been relied the soften side

I can't undersand why you be so confused

I don't envy you

I am little bit of everything

All rolling to on »

Et la chanson à continué. Et moi je n'ai cessé à pleurer à chaudes, comme une gosse de cinq ans à qui on aurait piqué sa sucette. Je n'ai pas le courage de venir te rejoindre, alors je crie que tu me manque, comme un appel longtemps refoulé. Par cette lettre je crie comme tu me manques.

Je pleure et tu me manques. Alors je te dit adieu. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Ino.

Je dédit cette fic à une amie, morte un 22 Décembre. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Jessica.


End file.
